


A New York Christmas Tree

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bandverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cute sappy minho, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho really loves Christmas and really loves Kibum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New York Christmas Tree

When Minho and Kibum found out they had no schedules for the month of December, they decided to travel to the states for two weeks and then spend the holidays at home with their families. They decided to go to San Francisco for one week and then New York the next. They had a blast in San Francisco and were excited to see how accepting of a city it was. New York was something special though. The cold weather was a struggle for Minho but it was beautiful during Christmas time. Every time they turned the corner, their breath was taken away due to the decorations and festivities. 

It was their second to last night in New York. They had spent the day in Central Park walking around and ice skating. They realized that they hadn’t seen the famous Rockefeller Christmas Tree, which Minho had been looking forward to. They had a late dinner in the area and then walked over to the towering tree. They stood there staring up at it in awe. “It’s so beautiful,” Minho whispered, taking a step closer.

Kibum sneaked behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “It is, but not as beautiful as you,” he pecked the taller man’s cheek.

Minho leaned back into him, “You’re so cheesy Kibummie.”

“But you love it,” Kibum insisted.

“I suppose so,” Minho said with a fond smile.

They stood there in comfortable silence, Kibum holding Minho tightly, staring up at the giant tree.

All of a sudden, Minho turned around in his arms and brought a gloved hand up to his face.

He tilted his head into the touch and hummed in question. Instead of answering, Minho leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was soft and warm. There were few people at the tree at this time and they paid no attention to them, being couples themselves. They kissed until they couldn’t feel the cold anymore, nothing rated, just love filled affection for each other.

Minho pulled back reluctantly but Kibum leaned back and kissed him quickly two more times and once on the nose.

“I love you so much Bummie,” Kibum now saw that Minho was tearing up.

Tears started filling his own eyes as he wiped away the few that fell down his partner’s cheeks. He wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man once more, pulling him against his chest. Minho nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Minho’s voice cracked, “This trip has just meant a lot to me and I love you so much. We got to be ourselves out in public and didn't have to worry. I’m just so happy right here with you.”

“Oh baby, don’t apologize. It’s ok that you’re crying,” he comforted the man by petting his head soothingly. “I love you too, so much. You make me the happiest man alive.” And it was true, he was always happiest when he was with Minho. They fit each other so well and knew just what it was the other person needed at any time. Kibum never wanted to be without him.

Minho moved back a bit to look into the man’s eyes, he loved the fact that they were always at eye level, “Really?”

Kibum laughed, “Of course.” They kissed again and looked at the tree one last time before Minho got too cold so they took a cab back to the condo they had rented for the week.

While Minho showered and changed into pajamas, Kibum ran to a cafe next door to grab them some hot chocolate. They spent the night cuddled together on the couch talking about their favorite memories from the trip and what their plans were once they went back home to Korea. It was a relatively comfortable night for them but neither one would ever forget the special moment they shared. When Kibum would look back a few years later, he would realize that it was the day he decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Minho.


End file.
